


Sickness

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-06-01 02:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6496441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Sickness

He is terminally ill.

It makes bucky curse the heavens.

That they are taking his hawk from him.

He almost prays for stark to search for a cure.

He won't give up hope.


End file.
